Not Home Alone
by moonshoesangel
Summary: Prompt by BlaineAnderson'KurtHummel. Blaine is really horny and Kurt's dad is downstairs. Kurt may just give him what he wants, but he has to be quiet about it. chastised!Blaine, teasing!Kurt, baseball!Burt  only because he didn't get a cool label ;


**prompt by BlaineAnderson'KurtHummel. They boys are at home, but not alone. Burt is in the living room, but Blaine is horny and Kurt knows just what to do about it. **

**She specifically said chastised!Blaine and teasing!Kurt. Hope this works for your kinky little head ;). Lol. So, yah, want anything else but don't know how to go about writing it, folks, I'm at your whimsy.**

* * *

><p>"Uuuunnngghh!" Blaine fell forward on the bed next to his Physics book, groaning in boredom. "Why can't we just drop out and be hobos?" his voice was muffled by the duvet.<p>

Kurt simply cocked an eyebrow and looked up from his own Physics book. "Because, oh impatient one, if we're hobos, then we have no house...I'm not living on the street with my uneducated boyfriend. Now, come on, I have to study and you're distracting me."

Blaine sat up grudgingly and rested his hand back on his palm, his elbow propped on his thigh, and continued to read and answer questions. The sound of Burt yelling at the baseball game on the television traveled up through the cracked door.

"I'm closing the door. I can't concentrate." Kurt stood up and shut the door quietly, trying to make sure Burt didn't hear it. Blaine turned around and got up on his knees on the bed.

"Study break, now?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You mean have dirty sex? That study break?"

Blaine's eyes clouded over and he nodded.

"Blaine, my father is home, we have a huge Physics test tomorrow and I'm still holding out on you from when you ripped my McQueen scarf last week when we were getting kinky in your back seat!"

Blaine remembered that night, a dazed smile crossing his face, then shook his head.

"Baby...pleeeeeeease?" Blaine crawled off the bed and got on his knees in front of Kurt. "My body is yours."

"Blaine, get up," Kurt huffed and pulled Blaine up by his upper arm.

Blaine groaned in frustration. "Come on, Kurt, I told you I was sorry about the scarf and I'd buy you a new one, didn't I? We don't even have to have sex, we can just...you know," Blaine walked his fingers up Kurt's arm, "explore."

"You've still got another week left," Kurt brushed his hand away and walked back to the bed.

"Oh my god, I haven't cum since that night and I'm sexually frustrated!" Blaine mockingly stomped his foot. Kurt couldn't suppress a laugh.

"Alright...fine" An idea popped into his head. "Get on the bed."

Blaine all but hopped onto Kurt's soft queen sized mattress and lay down on his back. Kurt straddled his thigh, antagonisingly close to his lap.

"This is how it's going to work- we're gonna play a little game," Kurt began unbuttoning his jeans then working open the buttons on his shirt. "You still have a week on your hold out. For every good thing you do, I'll take off a day. When you do something bad, like make too much noise or touch me, I'll add another."

Blaine's eyes widened. "That's not fair!"

"Then you better keep your mouth shut and your hands to yourself, honey," Kurt slid off his shirt and exposed his flawless chest and torso. Blaine bit back a moan just from the sight of it.

"You know," Kurt ran his hand through his hair and down his neck, "Now that I think about it," he slid his hand down his chest and over his abs, "I haven't cum since that night either."

Kurt slipped a soft hand into his unbuttoned jeans and gripped himself in his hand. Blaine's cock throbbed at the sight. He wanted so bad to move his hand -to do it for him- but he held his shaking hands at this sides. Kurt's pace got a little quicker, then he began to really screw with Blaine's head.

"You know what I'm thinking about, baby?"

"N-no, what?" Blaine said as quietly as he could.

"Your hands," he groaned. "I love the way the feel running down my chest and pulling my hair when you fuck me."

Blaine was sweating by this point. His hands were trembling visibly with want.

"You're doing very good, Blaine. Now your down to six days." Kurt sat up on his knees and slid his jeans and underwear down just enough to free his rock hard erection from its confines. Blaine licked his lips, almost tasting the precum he saw building at the head. Kurt took himself back into his hand and stroked lazily. Blaine thought his lip was going to bleed because of how hard he was biting.

"Another thing I love about you is your tongue," Kurt looked into his eyes, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. He knew exactly what he was doing to Blaine and was savoring every minute of it. "You were born to suck cock, you know that?"

Blaine fought back the urge to buck forward as he threw his head back, breaking his gaze from Kurt's with the fear of coming in his pants.

"I know you want to, Blaine, but you have to earn it," Kurt moaned as he sped up his hand. "Five days, Blaine."

_Only five more days to knock out, Anderson,_ Blaine told himself. _Fight it!_ Blaine gripped the sheets of Kurt's bed and tried to think of anything and everything else in the world besides the sexiest gay boy alive jerking off in his lap.

"Want me to change up my game a little?" Kurt asked, his breath heavy and voice rough.

Blaine nodded furiously.

"Same rules apply- don't make too much noise and don't touch me. Got it?"

Blaine nodded again. Kurt stood from the bed and Blaine took the opportunity to press his heel into his erection, finding little relief as it throbbed at the contact. Kurt came back to the bed with an old Dalton tie.

"Oh, shit," Blaine said softly. Kurt pulled Blaine to sit up and did something Blaine wasn't expecting- he wrapped the tie over his eyes and tied it behind his head.

"Oh yeah," Kurt leaned into his ear. "I forgot- no peeking."

Blaine felt himself pushed back against the pillows and heard the sounds of the bed squeaking a little under Kurt's movements. Kurt straddled Blaine's thighs again and leaned down to unbutton his shirt slowly. Blaine let out a gasp at the unforeseen contact. Kurt got the shirt unbuttoned and spread it open, revealing the tan chest and stomach beneath it.

"You're body is so sexy," Kurt smirked and leaned forward to lick at his collar bone, tasting Blaine. "You're as delicious as you look, too."

Blaine could only whimper as Kurt continued down his chest, licking, sucking, nibbling, until he got down to the top of his jeans. Kurt mouthed at Blaine's cock over the denim, his warm breath seeping through and making Blaine grip the wrought iron head board desperately to keep from screaming.

"Nice...four days," Kurt bit at him gently before sitting up.

"Baby...please," Blaine said as quietly as he can, his voice quivering and high.

"Don't wanna play, Blaine?" Kurt asked innocently, his finger sliding down from the button of Blaine's jeans over his straining erection.

"Mmm," Blaine stuttered his hips in an attempt to keep from thrusting forward into Kurt's hand.

"Three days. Keep it up," Kurt slid forward to sit in Blaine's lap, Kurt's body heat intensifying the sensation and Blaine groaned, closed mouthed, in agony and pleasure.

"You're doing so good," Kurt leaned forward slowly, their erections brushing. He kissed Blaine's parted lips with passion, slipping his tongue in and running it across Blaine's. Blaine's knuckles were turning white from the grip he held on the headboard. Blaine whined when Kurt bit at his bottom lip then sucked it into his mouth.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"How about this...I'll let you get off...but the game is still on," Kurt slid down Blaine's legs and unbuttoned Blaine's jeans. Blaine felt relief fill his chest at the prospect of cumming, but the way Kurt was going about it was driving him crazy. He couldn't see, only feel, which made everything more...well, more.  
>Every touch burned his skin and the pulsing between his legs was almost unbearable. Kurt pulled his jeans down and freed him from his pink boxer briefs. Blaine sighed in relief.<p>

"You remember what you said last week, Blaine? Right before you came down my throat?"

Blaine made a negative noise.

"That my tongue was very talented?"

"Hmhm," Blaine gritted his teeth.

"Remember," he said, his breath and lips ghosting his leaking head. "Keep quiet." Kurt sank down onto Blaine's cock and immediately, Blaine was throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut behind the tie to fight back a cry. Kurt moved slowly, swirling his tongue around his shaft then flicking it under the head.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," Blaine panted under his breath, his body screaming for release. The feeling of being totally at Kurt's mercy was absolutely addicting to Blaine. All he could feel was every movement of Kurt's lips and tongue and throat against him, the nails digging into his thighs, the sweat dripping from his hairline over his temple as he battled with his body to respond accordingly to Kurt's commands.

Blaine felt his orgasm hitting him fast. He knew it was about to be one of the best he'd ever had before it even got there.

"K-kurt," he whimpered and groaned deep in his chest as he finally came hard in Kurt's mouth. He felt a warmth on his thigh as well and Kurt panting his name as he pulled off of Blaine. After a moment of dizzying darkness, Kurt finally slipped the tie off his eyes, the world slowly coming back into focus. Kurt fell down beside him and looked over at him.

"So...that the study break you wanted?"

Blaine laughed breathlessly. "Yeah...nice study break. So...I've only got three more days, right?"

Kurt nodded. "That was the deal."

"Good," Blaine rolled over on top of Kurt, both of whom were still half dressed. "I'm gonna wreck you, baby."

Kurt groaned and kissed Blaine hard on the mouth. "Look forward to it, cowboy."

Burt switched off the television and yawned before turning off the lamp and heading toward the stairs. He reached Kurt's room and saw that they had complied with his rules and left the door open. He peaked inside and saw the boys chatting about laws of motion or something.

"Going to bed, kiddo. Blaine, are you staying tonight?"

"If that's still ok with you, sir," Blaine smiled.

"No problem. Door stays open, ok?" The boys nodded and said goodnight to Burt. When Burt and Carol's bedroom door shut, Kurt and Blaine looked up simultaneously at each other, grins on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Achievement! Don't worry, I'm still working on Unstable and Glee Love. I have two other stories on the back burner, however. I plan on updating those soon, too, if my party-hard big sister would just leave me alone... eeeeesh<strong>


End file.
